Trahison
by Melochan2174
Summary: Suivez l'histoire d'une créature, qui suite à un ouragan marin se retrouve à la merci des humains. Alors que celle-ci pensait avoir trouvé l'amour en un bel humain, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et cela notre ami le remarqua rapidement en étant embarqué dans une histoire d'exploitation de créatures surnaturelles, ut
1. Résumé Préface

Suivez l'histoire d'une créature, qui suite à un ouragan marin se retrouve à la merci des humains. Alors que celle-ci pensait avoir trouvé l'amour en un bel humain, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et cela notre ami le remarqua rapidement en étant embarqué dans une histoire d'exploitation de créatures surnaturelles, utilisées comme attractions dans un cirque

_Le masculin, employé pour le personnage principal, dans le texte suivant est suggestif. Ainsi, vous pourrez imaginer à votre guise si le personnage principal est un homme ou une femme._

Merci à ceux qui m'ont inspiré pour l'écriture de ce roman et qui mon aidé tout au long de son écriture. Ce livre a donc été inspiré en grande partie par Thomas un ami avec qui j'ai longuement inventé des histoires plaisantes comme tristes. Elle a été aussi inspirée par la chanson Circus monster de Vocaloid où vous retrouvé certain élément de la chanson dans le livre. Certain diront que c'est inspiré de la petite sirène, mais non cet histoire entre un selkie et un humain est un dérivé des histoires que j'ai faites avec Thomas qui mettait en scène un selkie et un sorcier. Merci donc à vous qui lirez mon histoire où à ceux qui la lisent déjà soit Lilith et Jalilah et Thomas.


	2. Prologue

Les gens pensent souvent que la vie est une chose facile, que c'est un concept si simple, mais ce ne l'est pas du tout. Lorsque tu es une créature de la mer, tu es constamment traqué par les humains pour ta peau ou même pour ta propre personne. Ainsi les océans sont constamment ravagés chaque jour par les hommes et cela contre le gré de mon peuple. Je vis dans l'océan, il a été mon berceau depuis que je suis tout petit et jamais je ne souhaiterais le quitter. L'océan est infini, il n'a pas de fin pour nous. Des grottes à explorer, des récifs de corail et bien d'autres choses font partie du monde sous-marin. Je suis un selkie, une créature légendaire oubliée des gens normaux. Peu de gens se souviennent encore de ce qu'est mon peuple, mais je vais vous le dire ne vous en inquiétez pas. Les selkies sont des hommes ou femmes qui sont mi-humains, mi-phoques. Lorsque nous sommes sous l'eau nous revêtons notre forme de phoque, mais rare son ceux qui, comme moi préfère resté entre les deux. En effet, j'aime mon côté humain, donc pour moi resté à la fois humain tout en ayant ma queue de phoque est bien plaisant. Mes confrères me trouvent étrange pour cette raison-là d'ailleurs puisque je suis le seul de tout mon clan.

Mon clan est comme ma famille pour moi et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour j'aie à les quitter. Pourtant, cela allait bientôt arriver. Je ne savais pas quand, mais je savais que ça allait se produire, c'était ce qu'avait dit la sage de mon clan. Ayméria était une des plus anciennes selkie du clan et elle était toujours la personne de référence en cas de doute. Elle avait aussi, dit-on, des dons de voyance. Les autres pensaient que c'était complètement bidons, mais pas moi. Ayméria m'avait prédit un futur sur la terre ferme. Je dois vous avouer que lorsqu'elle s'était prononcée j'avais été complètement choqué, voire abasourdi. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour allez rejoindre ces rapaces ! Pour moi, c'était complètement hors de question tellement je les détestais. Les humains tuaient bien souvent nos confrères alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi vivrais-je avec eux ? Puis, ce n'était pas la seule raison ! Si les humains venaient à trouver ma peau de phoque et à me la voler, je devrais servir celui qui me l'a volé. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, loin de là même !

Nous étions donc tous décider de partir à nouveau vers d'autres horizons puisque la nourriture commençait à se faire rare où nous étions. Plus nous approchions du rivage, plus les humains y venaient déjà faire leurs provisions, donc il nous fallait bouger. Le seul problème c'était qu'il faisait vraiment une mauvaise température aujourd'hui. Nous ne le savions pas vraiment puisque nous étions au fond de la mer, mais là-haut il pleuvait à boire debout. L'orage faisait rage et l'eau s'en trouvait que bien plus agitée. Nous n'avions pas tellement peur puisque de toute manière nous étions habitués à ce genre de chose. Nous avons surpassé de nombreux hivers bien pires encore et cette bourrasque ne nous arrêtera surement pas. On a donc tous nagé vers un océan plus chaud, près du Mexique, je pense. La nage fut longue et éreintante, mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines. Alors qu'on était à mi-parcours, nous sommes arrivés près d'un tourbillon. La frayeur nous pris tous et nous nous sommes mis à nager à contre sens. Lorsque je vis un des plus petits fatiguer à mes côtés je m'élançai avant qu'il ne se fasse happer par le tourbillon. Arrivé derrière lui je le poussai de toutes mes forces vers un des autres membres du clan avant de me faire prendre par le courant. Je poussai un long cri complètement effrayé alors que j'avais si peur de mourir. Je fermai les yeux pour faire passer ma peur, mais cela ne marcha pas.

Pendant un long moment qui sembla une éternité, je ne sus pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Je sentais pour le moment le sable rugueux sous moi, collé un peu partout ainsi que le ressac de la plage qui remontait par moment. Au loin, j'entendais des gens s'amuser sur la plage, mais ce n'était pas très fort donc ce devait être vraiment très loin. Je sentais ma peau commencer à sécher alors que le soleil était braqué sur moi. Le soleil...où était-il tout à l'heure ? Il aurait été fortement apprécié d'ailleurs. Parce que cette tempête m'a séparé de mon clan maintenant...Soudainement, de l'ombre se fit au-dessus de moi et j'ouvris les yeux intrigués par la présence à mes côtés. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose tellement tout était flou en ce moment, mais c'était un homme clairement. Un jeune homme en fait. Il avait les cheveux blonds, frisés un peu avec un regard magnifique. Lorsque je réalisai qu'il venait de me parler, je haussai un sourcil sans que je comprenne un seul de ses mots. Il sourit en comprenant que parler ne servait à rien et je répondis à son sourire sans savoir que faire d'autre. Je ressentis une vive douleur à la tête et me rappela mon accident. Je portai ma main à ma tête avant de la rebaisser pour la voir rougie partiellement. Je regardai ma main effrayer et aussitôt le jeune homme alla inspecter ma tête. Le visage qu'il fit me démontra que ce devait être bien moche à voir. Il s'exprima de nouveau, mais je ne compris encore une fois rien. Il se tapa la tête alors qu'il venait probablement de se souvenir que je ne comprenais pas.

Il me souleva pour m'emmener je ne sais trop où, mais je refusai catégoriquement. Après tout, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un apprenent l'existence des selkies et avec ma queue c'est impossible de faire comme si. Je me mis à gigoté et fini par tombé au sol. Le jeune homme me regarda ahuri alors que j'étais maintenant étendu drôlement au sol. J'agrippai une partie de ma queue et tira doucement alors que lentement comme si j'enlevais un tissu elle tomba au sol telle une peau de cuir. Je me mis a la plié et la pris contre moi. Le jeune homme me regarda encore plus ahuri alors que j'étais maintenant nu comme un ver. Je posai ma peau pliée sur mon entrejambe et il finit par me reprendre dans ses bras. Je sentais clairement qu'il avait mille et une questions à me poser, malheureusement je ne pourrais y répondre. Quelques personnes sur la plage se retournèrent sur notre passage en se demandant clairement pourquoi un jeune homme traînait une seconde personne nue dans ses bras, car oui, avouons-le, c'est plutôt cocasse. Après une longue marche où je pus observer le paysage du monde humain, on arriva devant une jolie voiture rouge à toit ouvrable. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était baissé pour le moment. Après une manœuvre digne d'un gymnaste où je dû m'accrocher à lui alors qu'il ouvrait sa voiture il me posa sur le siège passager que je trouvai quand même assez confortable. Certes, le sable des fonds marins était plus confortable pour s'asseoir, mais ses coussinets sous mes fesses rendaient bien. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir tous ses boutons et lumières étranges. Ce monde pour moi était terriblement nouveau, je ne le connaissais en aucun cas, mais j'avais vraiment hâte d'en apprendre plus.

Alors que je touchais un peu à tous les boutons que j'avais en vu la noirceur commençait à m'engouffrer et je pris peur. Un petit cri franchit même la barrière de mes lèvres et je finis par me mettre à trembler, complètement effrayer. Par contre, ce court moment de frayeur prit vite fin alors que le jeune homme entra dans sa voiture pour caresser mon bras. Je me tournai vers lui et vis son regard compatissant qui fit fondre d'un coup toutes mes peurs. Je souris doucement alors que je me rendis compte que bien rapidement j'étais tombé sous le charme d'un humain. Peut-être étais-ce l'effet d'être dans un nouveau monde je n'en savais rien, mais c'était certes bien rapide. Lorsqu'il me sentit rassuré, il se mit à démarrer la voiture pour nous diriger vers d'autres lieux inconnus.

Lorsque la voiture démarra, elle émit un vrombissement avant que je remarque le tas de petites lumières qui venaient de s'allumer. Je passai à nouveau mes mains un peu partout sans trop appuyer sur les boutons de peur de faire quelque chose de grave. Le jeune homme pointa un genre de bouton qui semblait pouvoir se tourner. J'agrippai le bouton et le tourna vers la droite légèrement et entendis de la musique sortir d'un peu partout autour de nous. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais c'était complètement excitant. Je cherchais tout de même en regardant autour de moi avec curiosité. J'entendis un rire à ma gauche et me rendis compte que c'était le jeune homme. Je haussai un sourcil puis me laissa retombé contre le siège et sentis la faiblesse en moi m'assagir. Rapidement, le noir se fit pour moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire je perdis conscience.

Lorsque je me relevai, le jeune homme m'avait posé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, mais j'étais au chaud. Je me sentais bien, complètement rassuré par sa présence à mes côtés. Je passai mes mains sur moi et sentis des bouts de tissus qui m'encerclaient le haut du corps ainsi que la tête. Je croisai son regard inquiet et je finis par tendre la main pour le rapprocher et ainsi le serrer contre moi. J'étais vraiment heureux qu'ils m'ai sauvé et honnêtement j'avais terriblement besoin de lui à ce moment-là. J'avais perdu mon clan, ma famille. Ils étaient tout ce que j'étais et maintenant ils n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Certes jamais je ne les oublierais, mais pour tout au monde je souhaiterais les avoir avec moi ici à l'instant. Des larmes coulèrent dans mes yeux et je lus l'incompréhension dans le regard de mon sauveur, mais je restai blotti contre lui. J'en avais besoin, pour moi c'était vital en ce moment.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit et vint sur son lit pour me serrer contre lui de manière plus confortable. Il caressait mon dos alors que je laissais allez mes larmes contre lui. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent alors que mes larmes se tarirent finalement. Il me leva avec lui et il finit par me tendre un vêtement plutôt long qui semblait s'enfiler et se refermer à l'aide d'une bande de tissus. Je l'enfilai un peu incertain de la manière à faire. Lorsque je fus légèrement habillé, il me mena dans une autre pièce. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et une bonne odeur s'en échappait. Je souris doucement alors que je m'assieds sur un objet qui semblait être fait pour s'asseoir. Je le vis s'arrêter alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait m'offrir à manger. Je le vis se diriger vers une grande boîte blanche qu'il ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur un moment. De là se dégageaient des odeurs tout aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres et j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Il referma la porte et finit par sortir un objet de forme ronde et plate et posa de longues feuilles vertes, puis à cela fut ajouté ce que je ne reconnus pas aussitôt, mais rapidement je sus que c'était du poisson à l'odeur. Je souris largement alors qu'il termina de préparer ce qui s'appelait une salade. Il s'en fit une seconde portion et s'assoit face à moi et me tendis deux objets qui possédaient des dent avec un manche. Il me tendit l'une d'elle puis garda la seconde avant de me montrer comment la tenir. Je regardai attentivement avant d'agripper l'objet comme montrée et de commencer à déguster le délicieux plat. Je m'arrêtai en le regardant me régalant énormément autant les yeux que le palais. Mes yeux finirent par croisé les tiens et je me mis à rougir doucement. Je vis que cela le fit sourire et ça me surprit légèrement.

Lorsque nous terminions de manger, il m'invita à venir dans une nouvelle pièce où il sortit plusieurs tenues possibles. Je regardai attentivement chacune d'entre elles et finis par n'en prendre qu'une seule. Il m'aida à m'habiller par la suite et ce que je vis dans une surface qui renvoyait mon image accroché au mur ne me déplut pas bien au contraire. Je croisai son regard dans la cet objet étrange alors que je me contemplais et rougis encore plus grandement. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou tellement il était près de moi en ce moment. Je ne bougeai pas alors qu'il passa ses mains autour de mon bassin. Je finis par me retourner vers lui et secoua la tête. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais là à l'instant suivant cela me ne mettait pas à l'aise. Je partis à l'extérieur dans ce moyen de transport que nous avions utilisé plus tôt pour récupérer ma peau et je partis la posé sur le lit bien à la vue. J'avais confiance en lui et je savais que je pouvais continuer à avoir confiance. Je souris doucement alors qu'il s'approchait de la peau sans savoir ce que c'était. Je me tirai un peu la peau et lui pointa ma peau. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise et je souris.

La nuit tombait sur terre et soudainement tout était noir ici. Le jeune homme me proposa d'aller dormir. Normalement, j'aurais effectivement dit non, mais en ce moment nous avons cette barrière de langage et donc je ne savais pas comment lui dire cela. Après tout, j'avais passé environ toute la journée à dormir suite à une perte de conscience ou quelque chose du genre. Toutefois, une nuit de sommeil ne pouvait pas me faire du mal pas vrai ? Cela me faisait tellement étrange pour le moment de ne voir aucunement d'eau pour s'y tremper. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il y en avait qui coulait d'un tuyau un peu plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas un lac ni rien de près.

Je le vis partir dans une pièce au loin et je finis par instinctivement le suivre. Dans cette pièce se dressait un long contenant en céramique. Je ne savais que trop ce que c'était, mais l'eau s'y emplissait au fil du temps. Mes yeux se mirent à pétiller à la vue de ce petit point d'eau qui se formait devant moi. Le jeune homme vit aussitôt ma joie et se décala légèrement pour me laisser devant la baignoire. Je pointai la baignoire en demandant silencieusement si je pouvais y aller. Je vis sa tête se mouvoir de haut en bas et je présumai que cela voulait dire « Oui ». Je fus que plus joyeux et fini par courir au salon où était ma peau. Je la pris et revint à la salle de bain et commença à me déshabiller sans attendre. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain et j'entrai dans le bain. Je posai ma peau contre mes jambes et elle s'y fondit faisant apparaître ma queue de phoque grise et tacheté.

La sensation de l'eau sur ma queue me fit frémir. Cela faisait quand même quelques heures que je n'étais plus en contact permanent avec l'eau. Tout ça était si étrange pour moi et c'était semblable à un manquement d'air pour un humain. Moi, l'eau me manquait, elle m'était vitale, car elle m'hydratait. Si je n'avais plus d'eau je dessécherais et éventuellement mourait. Donc juste ce petit bassin pour moi c'était comme un petit paradis, même si c'était complètement artificiel. Je passai l'eau sur mes bras pour pouvoir enlever cette impression de sécheresse qui m'avait complètement enveloppé. Les minutes passèrent bien rapidement et je savais que je pourrais y passer même des heures complètes, mais je savais que le jeune homme voudrait probablement utiliser ce petit paradis. Je pinçai de nouveau ma queue lorsque je me sentis revigoré et finis par sortir de la baignoire.

J'entendis les pas de mon sauveur retentir et lorsque je sortis de la baignoire il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait un long tissu à la main qui semblait doux au toucher. Je m'approchai et agrippa le tissu un sourcil surélevé. Je ne comprenais pas à quoi cela servait. Il reprit le tissu et commença à se frotter les vêtements avec celui-ci. J'hochai la tête et repris le tissu et finis par entreprendre de m'essuyer à mon tour. J'enlevai ainsi l'excédant d'eau qui coulait au sol. Je souris doucement alors que je repris ma peau avant de retourner dans cette pièce où je m'étais habiller plus tôt pour me r'habiller. Cela me prit un moment, car je ne me rappelais pas vraiment comment le faire. Après une jambe passée dans le chandail et une tête passer au mauvais endroit, je finis par être habillé convenablement.

Je soupirai doucement en me laissant tombé sur le lit alors que j'entendais un jet d'eau couler dans la salle d'à côté. Un sifflement joyeux s'y faisant entendre et je compris que c'était le jeune homme. Je souris automatiquement à ce joli son qui sortait de cette salle. Une douce mélodie qui bien que sans aucun mot m'emplissait d'une joie pure. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela était ainsi. Je m'emmitouflai sous les couvertures alors que j'attendais son retour impatiemment. Puis, je m'arrêtai un moment me demandant pourquoi je restais à cet endroit. Maintenant que j'étais complètement rétabli, je pourrais retourner à l'océan, mais pourtant j'étais toujours ici. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que je ne comprenais pas. Je baissai la tête un peu malheureux de penser à mon clan maintenant perdu.

Le jeune homme sortit un tissu noué autour de sa taille et je me mis à rougir d'un coup. L'eau continuait à couler sur son torse et je finis par cacher mon visage sous les couvertures tellement j'étais gêné. J'entendis son rire cristallin emplir la pièce et je finis par me dire qu'il était sorti ainsi pour me gêner. Je lâchai un long soupir à cette idée puis l'entendis se diriger vers moi. Les couvertures se soulevèrent avant que je voie le jeune homme s'y glisser. Je sentis la chaleur qui émanait de lui réchauffer le matelas sous nous et cela me fit du bien, car il faisait plutôt froid en ce moment. Je tremblai légèrement et je pense qu'il le vit, car il s'approcha avant de me prendre contre lui. Aussitôt, je me sentis bien, complètement au chaud et protégé. Je me blottis contre lui et posa ma tête contre son cou avant de lâcher un dernier souffle et de m'endormir contre lui. Cette nuit, je ne sus pas, mais il se réveilla pour rechercher un peu sur ce que j'étais. Ainsi il sut ce qu'était cette peau que je trimbalais sur moi. Cette nuit ainsi fut la nuit que ma peau fut volée. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour moi à partir de ce jour. Bien sûr ce ne me plairait pas du tout, car à partir de maintenant je devrais servir cette personne dans l'unique but de pouvoir reprendre ma peau. Pendant la nuit, il revint contre moi pour s'y blottir et aussitôt je me collai contre lui.

« Je suis désolé... »


End file.
